An integrated circuit package generally includes, among others, an integrated circuit die and a substrate on which the die is mounted. The die is typically coupled to the substrate through wires or solder bumps. Signals from the integrated circuit die may then travel through the wires or solder bumps to the substrate.
As integrated circuit technology scales towards smaller device dimensions, device performance continues to improve at the expense of increased power consumption. In an effort to reduce power consumption, more than one die may be placed within a single integrated circuit package (i.e., a multichip package). As different types of devices cater to different types of applications, more dies may be required in some systems to meet the requirements of high performance applications. Accordingly, to obtain better performance and higher density, an integrated circuit package may include multiple dies arranged laterally along the same plane or may include multiple dies stacked on top of one another.
Multichip packages have been developed that include multiple dies mounted on top of a silicon interposer. The silicon interposer typically includes fixed connections that connect one die to another in a multichip package. Because the connections are fixed, it is oftentimes challenging to design the silicon interposer that has to be able to interface with different types of dies that are oftentimes manufactured by multiple parties with different timelines.